Alternate Acachalla Family
The Alternate Acachalla Family, also known as "The 13th Dimension Version of the Acachallas" and "The Antichalla Family",''' '''is the respective of the Acachalla Family that lives in the 13th Dimension. It consists in almost every Acachalla Family member, except for Spencer (Earth). As well as Acachallas, they live in a big house, but instead of a normal family house, they live in a house floating in space, and where should have been some part of the backyard (probably the tree house) there is an asteroid. The house is similar to a normal house inside, but it have some strange and empty bedrooms (like a bedroom that have only a bed, and looks like an advanced and cozy prison cell) and a strange magenta/pink bathroom. It have also an almost empty boiler room. Currently this Alternative Acachalla Family isn't as big or important as The "Regular" Acachalla Family, but according to Jordan (Venturian) turning this into a bigger thing is a good idea, as this also happened to Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast when they started out as minor characters in Prop Hunt videos. Members The Alternate Acachalla Family currently has only 6 (-2) members, but probably this list will grow over time. *Jack Links: Is the father of the family, the son of Grampa and Grandma Links, the husband of Susie Gumball, he is also somehow a mermaid and the clone of Papa Acachalla and that is why they act similar, his clone and equivalent in Acachalla Family is Papa Acachalla. Upon realizing this, Jack Links persona became similar to that of Jose Jose Jose Jose's. *Susie Gumball: Is the mother of the family and the husband of Jack Links. She looks exactly like Jack, only uses a different clothing. Her equivalent in Acachalla Family is Gertrude. Also, she acts really similar to Gertrude, but instead of always holding a crowbar, Susie always holds a harpoon. *Mary: Is the son of Jack and Susie, the grandson of Grampa and Grandma Links and the "brother" of his "Sister"/Puppeteer. Although he being tall (taller than his parents) he is in fact a child. He is actually just a puppet, with the dream to turn into a real puppet. According to him, his puppeteer is in fact his sister, which doesn't have an official name. Because of this, his "sister" may is not a member of the family just Mary's Puppeteer Because Susie adopted Mary not The Puppeteer but she came along to control Mary anyway. Mary is equivalent of Billy, and his "sister" must be the equivalent Sally. *The Gnome (Grampa/Sink Supplies): Is the grandfather of the family, the father of Jack and the possible husband of Grandma Links. He also states in the kitchen that his name is Sink Supplies. He is apparently the only capable to travel through dimensions, he also visited the real Acachalla Family Household, and in the 5th (or maybe in the 15th) Dimension, he learned how to transform into various objects, and a watermelon in which hatches a chicken. Also Jack likes to call him a walking potato, He might be the equivalent of Grandpa Susan Acachalla. *Mary's Puppeteer/"Sister": Is the unnamed "daughter" of Jack and Susie but Susie adopted Mary not Mary's Puppeteer but she came along to control Mary anyway so she isn't really their daughter and that is why she is nameless. she is also the unnamed granddaughter of Grandpa and Grandma Links but isn't really their granddaughter just The Puppeteer Of Mary and She is the unnamed puppeteer/"sister" of Mary who Mary just calls "Sis" or "Sister", She might be the unnamed equivalent of Sally. *Grandma Links: Is the grandma of the family, the mother of Jack and the possible wife of Grampa, she also lives in the 8th Dimension where the people use windows instead of doors to get into buildings and don't have gravity that is why she floats all the time and because she lives in the 8th Dimension she doesn't live in the house with her family, she also claims she is everyones "Grandma" just like "Papa Achachalla" who claims he is everyones "Papa", She also thinks Jack is worthless and doesn't love him as much as she is suppose to and She looks like a man with a mustache and Five 0'Clock shadow, she also speaks with a deep gritty voice and because she is in a space suit she sounds like she is talking through a Walkie Talkie, she also always bakes and brings her son "Jack" cookies when she visits to make him think she loves as much she is suppose to but he knows she thinks he's worthless, unlike a normal old people she loves "Heavy Metal" and needs a space suit to breath in space unlike the rest of her family, She used to play Dungeons and Dragons under Jack's house when she used to live in and own the house, She might be the equivalent of Gramama Acachalla. *Ruff Mumms: Was the family dog/bird for 2 seconds until Susie killed him with a harpoon then was plucked then cooked and fed him to the family for dinner, He was named by Jack Links, He might be the dead equivalent of Freddie. *Toiletries: Was the 2nd family dog/bird after Ruff Mumms was killed with a harpoon then was plucked then cooked and fed to the family for dinner by Susie, He was named by Mary and she then went on to say "she named him after Grampa who's real name is Sink Supplies", Toiletries somehow grew giant then turned blue but you could see his bones through his blue feathers and skin, he then turned yellow and black but you could still see he's bones through his yellow and black feathers and skin, he was killed by Susie with a harpoon but it was unseen by anyone in the family (off camera when Jack went to talk to Mary when he got upset and ran out the kitchen) and then he was possibly plucked, cooked and fed to the family for breakfast when they woke up the next day, He might be the dead equivalent of Feddio. Relations with the Acachalla Family Currently the only who seems able to visit the real Acachalla Family is the Grandpa, and is the only who actually did it. in the thanksgiving special, he passed through the rift in the "microwave hair curler", and scared the Acachallas because he is very strange compared to the normal Earth humans. After some days, Grampa seems to get back to the 13th Dimension, along with all the other 13th Dimension characters. Probably he told to his family about the Acachalla Family, because in the "LOL FUNNY PUPPET!!", Jack said that he think that the Acachallas are a very strange family, which does strange things and look bizarre (something totally ironic, because the Link/Gumball Family is very bizarre, doing weirder things than Acachallas). Also, Gertrude visited the Alternitave Acachallas (I call them the Acachullas) and controlled a Mickey puppet, which Jack kept killing. Jack sees Papa Acachalla as his brother (when in reality he is Papa's deformed clone), and desires to combine their powers in an attempt at inter dimensional conquest. Possible Death In the Antichalla family video, Officer Maloney states that their house is on an asteroid about to crash into the North Pacific Ocean within 15 minutes. It is likely Sink Supplies/Grampa escaped as he is the only family member that appears in other videos. Gallery Puppet.png|Mary, in the presentation for the family. Grampa.png|Grampa, in the presentation for the family. susie.png|Susie, in the presentation for the family. papalink.png|Jack, watching Mary and Grampa talking. space.png|The view from the window, showing the space and the asteroid in the background. acahouse.png|Grampa, arriving at the house of the Acachallas. Appearances File:HAPPY THANKSGIVING! - The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry's Mod)|(Only Grandpa) File:LOL FUNNY PUPPET!! Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Marionette Mod (Garry's Mod) Category:Acacha [[Category:Character Category:G [[Category:Links/Gumbal [[Category:Links/G [[Category:13th Dimension [ Category:Acachalla Family Category:Gmod Characters Category:Characters from Alternate universes Category:Alternate